


The Lonely Kitten

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: Karasuno: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's Mentioned Briefly, Child Neglect, His Dad Left, Kuroo Has A Bad Relationship With His Family, M/M, Mom's Mad He's Not A Prodigy Like His Siblings, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little backstory on Kuroo and Bokuto for my Next Generation series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Kitten

A young 4 year old boy bounced happily beside his mother and father, gripping his mother’s hand tightly as they neared the park.  No matter how many times they came here, he never grew tired of it.  His silver hair looked tousled and messy, roots dark, golden eyes looking around excitedly.  His mother chuckled and stopped walking, gently releasing his hand.

 

“Have fun and be safe, okay, Koutarou?”  The young boy, Bokuto Koutarou, nodded happily and grinned widely at his mother.

 

“Yeah, mom!”  With that, he ran off to play, climbing up onto the playground and blinking when he spotted a new family heading towards the park.  Each member had ebony black hair, the family consisting of a mother, an older girl about 10 years old, an older boy about 8 years old, and a younger boy around Koutarou’s own age.  The mother turned to her older children, speaking gently to them before they ran off to play.  The younger, however, was ignored and had already hurried off.  Koutarou grinned and decided he’d go looking for this new boy, ignoring his older siblings in favor of peeking around the playground.  He finally found him curled up behind a fake rock wall leading up to the playground, the boy drawing designs in the dirt.  “Hey, hey, hey!!”  The boy jumped and looked over at Koutarou, clearly startled.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.  I’m Bokuto Koutarou!  What’re you doing behind here by yourself?  Don’t you wanna play with your brother and sister?  What’s your name, anyway?”

 

“.....”  Koutarou smiled, blinking owlishly at the boy as he stayed silent for a moment, cat-like eyes observing him for a moment.  “....I-I’m… I’m Kuroo… Tetsurou…”  Koutarou grinned widely and took a step towards him.

 

“Tetsurou, huh??  Can I call you Tetsu?  Do you wanna go play, Tetsu-chan??”  Tetsurou blinked in surprise before quickly shaking his head and tucking his legs closer to his body, looking off to the side.  “That’s fine!  We can just sit here and chill!”  Koutarou sat next to Tetsurou, sitting cross-legged and smiling widely.  The two sat there for a while, Koutarou doing all the talking while Tetsurou simply listened.  Before they knew it, Tetsurou’s sister, Kuroo Honoka, poked her head behind the rock.

 

“Oi, Tetsurou!  Let’s get going, yeah?  We don’t have all day!”  Quickly, Tetsurou scrambled to his feet, muttering a quick goodbye to Koutarou before hurrying after his sister, tripping on the way.  Not one family member turned to help him up, leaving the 4 year old to pick himself up and run after them.  Koutarou blinked as he watched the boy run off after his family, tilting his head curiously.

 

“Koutarou!  Time to go home!”  He grinned and hurried over to his mother, happily telling her about his quiet new friend.  His mother simply chuckled and cast an amused look at her husband as their son chattered on about Tetsurou.  The next day, his mother took him out shopping with her, letting him try on shoes since his were starting to fall apart.  Not too far from them, Koutarou noticed a familiar dark haired family.  Tetsurou’s mother was helping her older children pick out shoes, pointedly not paying attention to Tetsurou, the boy tugging on her pant leg, sneakers falling apart.

 

“Mama… Mama, I need… I need new shoes, too… Mama…” he tried saying, pouting when he was waved off.  Koutarou’s mother blinked when she realized Koutarou wasn’t listening anymore, following his gaze to the dark haired family nearby.

 

“Ah, could that little boy be Tetsurou, Koutarou?”  Koutarou grinned and nodded, hopping off of the bench he was sitting on and padding over to Tetsurou, his mother close behind.  Tetsurou’s mother finally looked up from her older children when she noticed people walking towards her.

 

“...Can I help you?” she asked.

 

“Ah, not really.  It’s just that my son, Koutarou, has become attached to your son, Tetsurou.  He couldn’t help but notice him from across the shop.”  The two women chatted amongst themselves, Koutarou making his way to Tetsurou.  Tetsurou blushed and clung to his mother’s leg more.

 

“Tetsu-chan!  Are you here to get new shoes too?”  Tetsurou nodded and looked up at his mother who had finally taken notice that the little boy was in desperate need of new shoes after Koutarou’s comment.

 

“Ah, that’s right.  You need new shoes too.  Alright, why don’t you two pick out shoes together?” Tetsurou’s mother offered, almost seeming to want to get rid of Tetsurou.

 

“Sure!  C’mon, Tetsu-chan!”  Koutarou smiled and took Tetsurou’s hand, leading him towards the children’s shoes.  They tried on multiple pairs, Koutarou pointing out that Tetsurou looked best in the red and black shoes.  After deciding on those, Tetsurou quickly thanked Koutarou and grabbed the shoe box, hurrying over to his mother as she and his siblings made their way to the register.  Koutarou smiled and waved, handing a box to his mother.

 

“Tetsu-chan…?”  Koutarou hadn’t seen Tetsurou in a few weeks.  When he finally caught sight of the boy, it was outside in the rain.  Koutarou was on his way home from playing at Akaashi Keiji’s house, dressed in a blue raincoat with a black umbrella in his hand.  He noticed that Tetsurou didn’t have a raincoat or an umbrella, the boy drenched and crying softly on the sidewalk.  “Tetsu-chan, what’re you doing out in the rain?”  He hurried over to the boy, making sure his umbrella covered them both.  “C’mon, my house is nearby.  We can call your mom and get you dry and warm.”  He took Tetsurou’s hand, keeping the umbrella over the soaked boy more.  He lead him a little further down the street, opening the door to his house and letting him in first.  “Mom, I’m home!”

 

“Oh, good!  I’ve almost finished dinner, so get cleaned -”  Koutarou’s mother stopped mid sentence when she saw the drenched and crying boy next to Koutarou, the dryer of the two carefully taking Tetsurou’s shoes off for him.  “Koutarou, why is Tetsurou here?”

 

“I found him crying in the rain on the sidewalk.  I thought I’d take him here before he got sick.  He looked like he needed dry clothes and someone to call his mom.”  Koutarou’s mother simply nodded and let out a breath.

 

“Alright.  Koutarou, why don’t you go get Tetsurou dried off and in some of your clothes, okay?  After dinner, I’ll try calling his mother.”  Koutarou beamed and nodded, gently leading Tetsurou further into the house.  The quiet boy was silent the entire time Koutarou helped him undress, dry off, and get dressed in some of his dry clothes, throwing the boy’s wet clothes in the dryer.

 

“...I’m sorry…” Tetsurou finally mumbled, looking down and sniffling softly, whether it was from his crying or the first sign of a cold, Koutarou couldn’t tell.

 

“Sorry?  For what?”

 

“...For being a burden…”

 

“You’re not a burden here, Tetsu-chan!  Come on, mom’s finished dinner, so let’s eat!”  Tetsurou blinked and glanced up at Koutarou, squeaking when he was pulled downstairs, settling him in the seat next to Koutarou.  Koutarou’s mother smiled and gently placed plates in front of them, giving Tetsurou something warm to drink.  He mumbled his thanks, starting to eat after Koutarou had started, eyes glancing every now and then from his plate to the boy next to him.  After the two had finished, Koutarou helped his mother make hot chocolate for him and Tetsurou, cuddling up to the shy boy’s side as his mother called Tetsurou’s.

 

“...No answer again… Are you sure that was the right number, sweetheart?”  Tetsurou blinked up at her and nodded.  She sighed and nodded, trying one more time.  When it went to voicemail again, she left a message this time, saying that Tetsurou was staying there for the night.  She left her number in case Tetsurou’s mother heard this, hanging up afterwards and turning to the boys.  “Looks like Tetsurou will have to stay the night.  His mother isn’t answering her phone.  Koutarou, make sure you two don’t stay up too late, alright?”  Koutarou grinned and nodded, looking at Tetsurou with bright eyes.  The boy blushed lightly and smiled back shyly, nestling closer to Koutarou as they continued watching their movie.

 

“Tetsu-chan!!  Aren’t you excited to start school??”  Koutarou grinned widely, tugging on his best friend’s hand.  Tetsurou nodded and followed his friend into the building and into their classroom, taking a seat next to him.  Ever since that night two years ago, Tetsurou’s mother seemed almost too willing to let Tetsurou stay over at Koutarou’s house, but if either boy noticed, they didn’t seem to care.  “We’re gonna have so much fun!!  Mom said she’ll make us cookies after school today!  Also, dad bought me a new video game, so let’s play after school!”

 

“...Okay…”  Tetsurou was always like this.  Quiet and agreeable.  No matter what Koutarou offered up, he always agreed to it, like he didn’t have a choice.  Koutarou laughed and grinned, patting his friend on the head.  He never thought it was weird.  At least, not until he went over Tetsurou’s house when they were 8 years old.  Tetsurou had invited him over for once, but Koutarou wasn’t expecting what he saw when he walked in.  Tetsurou hurried into the kitchen, recent science test in hand.  “Mama… Mama, look, I got a perfect score…”  No response.  “Mama…?  Did you hear me…?”

 

“Ugh, yes, Tetsurou, I heard you.  And frankly, I don’t care.  Why couldn’t you be good at anything like your brother and sister?  Your sister has her music and your brother is a baseball prodigy.  At this rate, you’ll turn out just like your worthless father!  And didn’t I say no friends over?!”

 

“...But Honoka and Akihiko get to have friends over…”

 

“That’s because they’re doing something with their lives!  If you’re gonna hang around friends, go over their house!  Get outta my sight, you little accident!”  Tetsurou flinched and backed out of the kitchen, falling backwards and curling in on himself.  Koutarou did the only thing he could think of at the time.  He picked Tetsurou up and hurried him to his house.  Shouldering the front door open, he hurried inside, setting the crying Tetsurou on the couch, draping a blanket over him and patting his head briefly before going to find his mother.

 

“Mom!  Mom!  Tetsu-chan needs help!!”

 

“Koutarou, what’s wrong?  Why are you shouting?”

 

“Mom!  Tetsu-chan needs help!  Please!”

 

“Alright, alright.  Where is he?”  Koutarou relaxed slightly, taking her hand and leading her to where Tetsurou was still curled up.  She hummed and knelt in front of the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.  “Tetsurou, sweetheart, can you tell me what’s wrong?”  Silence.  “Honey, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

 

“.....”  Tetsurou swallowed and sniffed, wiping at his eyes.  “...Okay… I’ll tell you…”

 

That was many years ago.  Koutarou and Tetsurou were now in their early twenties and were anxiously waiting in the waiting room of the hospital.  Science had come far enough that two men or women were able to have their own children.  Today was the day Koutarou and Tetsurou were to pick theirs up.  “Kou, I’m kinda scared.”

 

“About what, babe?  You’re gonna be a great parent.”

 

“....Ah, yeah, you’re right.  I guess I’m worried over nothing.”

 

“Bokuto-san?”  Both men stood, looking at the doctor.  “Come with me, please.”  Koutarou smiled and took Tetsurou’s hand, following the doctor to a room where two cribs were resting.  “Congratulations.  You have two healthy boys.”  One of the babies started to grow fussy, almost like he knew there were more people in the room.  Koutarou moved towards him, picking up the fussy baby and grinning when he saw the golden eyes that stared back at him.

 

“Hey, Tetsu, he’s got my eyes.”  Tetsurou chuckled and stepped towards the other crib, reaching down and gently picking up the other baby, smiling softly and cradling him close.  The tiny baby in his arms cooed and cuddled close to Tetsurou’s chest, tiny hands clinging to his shirt.  Koutarou glanced over at his husband, smiling softly, though his tone was teasing.  “Aww, is it love at first sight, Tetsu?”

 

“Ah, shut up, Kou.  Let’s take these little guys home, alright?”  Koutarou chuckled and nodded, thanking the doctor before leaving with Tetsurou and their sons.  Once at home, Tetsurou refused to put the child in his arms down right away.  “We gotta name ‘em.”

 

“Yeah… I think this fussy little guy should be Hiroto.”  Tetsurou snorted and smiled, looking down at the boy in his arms.

 

“And this’ll be Itsuki.”  Tetsurou grinned, eyes still trained on Itsuki.

  
_I’ll make sure you have everything I didn’t._


End file.
